


Cecil Lee and the Big Bad Wolf

by Yahqauup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Not to be taken seriously, Werewolves, not crack though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahqauup/pseuds/Yahqauup
Summary: Werewolf Capture Unit operative Cecil and his thoughts on the werewolf Greyback (and other things of equal importance).
Relationships: Cecil Lee & Fenrir Greyback





	Cecil Lee and the Big Bad Wolf

He liked the way his mother said his name, sweeter and quite like a song, her french rolling in her tongue in ways he never could get himself to perfect. Nobody else said it in the same way, even when they went to France to her birth town, two or three times every year until he graduated and then had stopped having the obligation to go with his parents everywhere they went.

It was not quite like freedom and it was not quite like responsibility, it was more _newness._ But everything was new when you had not done it before, or you had not seen it before or heard it before.

“Everything is old but that which is new,” always said his mother, and he had always thought she was saying that “everything is old but that witch is new” when he was a child. He had thought it a weird way to say that a lady was young, but he had heard his mother say weirder things, so it had made sense to him.

His family was a convoluted group of people. Or maybe they were “convulsed”. His sister said they were both, or well, she said “Cecil, do you even know what convoluted and convulsed mean?“ to which he had replied he did indeed know the meaning of the two words. The fact was that his family was a group (or a team) or misfitted people (“you mean _misfits_ , Cecil…”) with a variety of passions and lives that came together only one time every year at the same time. It was not in Christmas, because as his father liked to say, “Christmas is a time for beesness” (“business, Cecil”) and they did not even celebrate the festivity as such (they did conduct bees-business, but what that meant was that Christmas was more a means than an end).

Cecil liked honey but he only liked bees in short spaces of time and not often. _Grand-père_ would have loved him to continue the bee-business ( _beesness_ sounded so much better no matter what his sister said, he thought he was a genius), or so he liked to say when Cecil was still at Hogwarts, but _grand-père_ said a lot of things and meant few of them. Cecil liked adventure, or maybe not adventure but something close enough. That is to say, Cecil had hated to sit down in front of a desk and analyze rule after rule until he sometimes forgot what the rule was about. And then, he had decided to stand up and do something with his life. Not something spectacularly important, but good enough to feel good about himself.

He had already known Gene Jenkins, who was named after his grandmother, Jenna (Eugenia Jenkins, Minister for Magic, a habitual client of his family business(es)), and who had worked in the Regulation of Creatures Department like him, but in the Beast Division. Only, when, following Gene's advice, Cecil had entered the Beast Division himself, Gene was already dead (something to do with angry gnomes and some fairies over a protected land up north in Scottland) and pullulated in the offices as a quite young and peculiar ghost.

The first day Cecil had entered the Division offices, Gene had appeared from behind Layla’s table and exclaimed:

“You must send him to the Werewolf Unit!”

Layla had looked up from the riveting inform about pixies in the Holyhead Harpies stadium she was writting and said:

“Sure. You’ve heard him, boy.”

And Cecil had started been signed into the Werewolf Unit.


End file.
